


Tied Up

by minxwt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute Minho, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, sorry for my grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you be my boyfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, I've tried writing another one shot. Another minewt one.  
> I used a random dialogue generator (http://writingexercises.co.uk/dialogue-generator.php) and it gave me the sentence “What's in the bag and why are you hiding it there?”, I went from there.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> P.s: just a remind that english is not my first language, so I tried to write it at least understanble.

The sun had set, the maze was closed, and the runners had been back for some time when Newt entered the Map Room looking for Minho. As soon as he entered the room, the Asian boy turned around putting his hands behind his back quickly. His facial expression was a mixture of fear and surprise.

“Newt,” He said. “You scared me!”

“Why are you here?” Newt asked without hesitation.

“I was drawing maps, what I do every day after coming back from the maze,” Minho answered as if it was obvious.

“Liar,” Newt accused. He was standing near the door looking directly to Minho, who was awkwardly standing on the other side of the room.

“What?”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not,” Minho said. “Why would I be lying?”

“’Cause all the runners have left the Map Room at least one hour ago,” Newt replied.

“If you don’t mind me reminding you, I’m the keeper of the runners, I have more responsibilities than them,” Minho replied shrugging.

“If _you_ don’t mind me reminding you,” Newt said emphasizing you in the sentence. “I’m a former runner, and I know that’s a bloody lie!” He pointed his finger to Minho and approached the Asian stopping in front of him.

“Look Newt,” Minho started talking and pointed a finger to Newt dropping the bag he was previously hiding behind his back. He quickly gathered it hiding behind him again, too late, Newt had already seen it.

“What's in the bag and why are you hiding it there?” The blonde boy asked trying to look behind Minho. The Asian boy was trying to keep it hidden, and they started kind of a dance with Newt’s attempts to reach the bag and Minho ducking him.

Suddenly Newt had an idea; he gave a bear hug in Minho and reached the bag pulling it out of the Asian’s boy hand. The blue eyed boy ran to a corner and opened the bag; he had his back to Minho. The black haired boy approached Newt, giving up on trying getting the bag back by force, just pleading.

“Please Newt,” Minho said. “Give it back to me.”

“I wanna know what you’re hiding from me,” Newt replied stirring in the bag. “Wow, what’s that?”

“What?” Minho asked anxious.

Newt dropped the bag and turned around holding two necklaces made with leather, straw and stones. He looked at Minho.

“Mind explaining?” Newt said.

“So,” Minho took Newt’s hand in his and both were sort of holding the necklaces, he eyed the blonde boy. “We’ve been having this thing where we don’t keep secrets from each other, we hug and kiss each other and we even sleep in the same sleeping bag sometimes. Everyone knows we are a thing, but a don’t us to be a ‘thing’ anymore.” Minho said air quoting thing.

“What do you mean? Don’t you want to be with me anymore?” Newt asked sad looking at his feet.

“No Newt,” Minho talked again, and this time he put one hand under Newt’s chin, making the blonde look at him. “I want you to be more than just a thing to me; I want you to me my boyfriend!” Minho took one of the necklaces. “I made these, one for you and one for me, to represent our promise to be together.” Newt had tear in his eyes, and suddenly they started streaming down his face, Minho used his thumb to rub them away. “Newt, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Newt answered and threw himself into Minho’s arm. “A million times yes!”

Minho hugged him, and then looked to Newt’s eyes and lips, and kissed him. Newt kissed back. Minho put his hands in Newt’s waist, and Newt put his arms around Minho’s neck sinking his hands in the Asian’s boy hair. And in that position and tune they remained until the air lacked.

“Can I put it on you then?” Minho showed the necklace he was holding. Newt nodded and turned around. Minho put the necklace around Newt’s neck tying it up.

“My turn,” Newt said turning around again. He walked behind Minho smiling and put it around the black haired boy neck and hugged him from behind. Minho turned in Newt’s embrace, hugging his boyfriend. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Minho asked smiling.

“For everything you’ve to me here I guess!” Newt smiled.

“Thank _you_ ,” Minho said emphasizing you in the sentence this time.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like it?  
> Let me know!  
> <3


End file.
